The Three Goddesses and Their Journey
by Angels-Aura
Summary: The three goddesses went to earth to see how it is. But they were suppose to gaurd the sacred realm where Ganon and Vaati sleep. What happens if they both awoke and try to take over the world again? CHAPTER 2 UP
1. On the Heavens

Aura: Okay this is my first fanfiction here and Im trying to make the story interesting -  
Also its on the Windwaker game and the Goddesses look like the trio statues in the game

Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Zelda**, Nintendo does. :)

* * *

Chapter 1

Far up in the sky, where the heavens are, rest three goddesses. Din, Goddess of Power, Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom, and Farore, Goddess of courage. Din layed lazily on the floor. Farore was drawing, and Nayru was reading a book. Course, Din hated the silence and Farore's annoying humming, she thought it would be funny to yell something out, she sniggered and shouted" IM SOOOO BORED! ARENT YOU GUYS BOORED!" Nayru dropped her book and stared at Din puzzledly," I'm bored too." Farore continued drawing.Din couldn't keep her temper, she hated being ignored. "Farore? What are you drawing?Lemme see" Din grabbed the picture and lifting it high above so Farore couldn't reach. "DIN! Gimme it back!" Then Farore jumped franticly to reach it. When she found out that she wasnt tall enough, she used her wind powers and it flew away from Din's grasp into Farores hand. "Ha-ha" then she stuck out a tongue at Din. Nayru frowned and walked to the hole and look down from the heavens while Din and Farore were fighting.  
There she sees a young boy name Link, resting on the coast of Outset Island. His blond messy wet hair was resting on the shore, he doesn't seem to be afraid of water.  
"Umm, Din, Farore..."asked Nayru "WHAT!" said the sisters "Let's decend on Earth, you know, just to see how it is and if its peaceful."said Nayru shyly,"And i really want to see the hero of wind"  
"OKAY! I CAN'T WAIT"squealed Farore.  
"Uh when are we going? And do you think it's ok, I mean, Boss says that we have to stay here.."and then Din added gruffly,"And be bored for the rest of our life"  
Farore giggled,"Oh my, you're such a good girl today! Common Nayru, lets go and leave Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes here"  
Din shouted Furiously,"When are we going Nayru and..I AM NOT A GOODY-TWO-SHOES! I AM THE GODDESS OF POWER"  
Fafore looked at Din as if she's stupid," You don't have to yell, geez"  
Din was really mad now that her face was almost red as her hair.  
"Alright, I think I got the potion correctly."said Nayru,"Here, drink this." she walked to them and handed them the potion.  
Din stared at the green bubbling potion,"Uh Nay, ya sure this isnt poison"  
"This isnt poison Din, it's green afterall"Farore smiled and drank it all in one gulp, but then she disappeared.  
"Uh was that suppose to happen Nay?" asked Din frightenedly,"N-nay?" she turned around and she was gone too. " AHH NO IM ALONE! Man I'm thirsty of all this screaming, oh look I'm holding some kinda liquid. If its some type of water, It'll cure a sore throat." forgeting all about the drink that made Farore and Nayru disappear, she drank it all, and in a poof, shes gone.

* * *

Aura: Was it too short? tell me if it is. Please review too And the personalitys will be like this

Din: aggressive, bad-temper-ish, stupid(not reallysry din-fans), and strong

Farore:Hyper, active, sneaky, courageous (duh) and fast

Nayru: mature, nice, sometimes helpless,hopeful, and smart


	2. At the 100 years later hyrule

ok It been monthes since my last update so im gunna take this seriously now XD 

I Do not Own LoZ, Nintendo does :D

* * *

"Uh was that suppose to happen Nay?" asked Din frightenedly,"N-nay?" she turned around and she was gone too. " AHH NO IM ALONE! Man I'm thirsty of all this screaming, oh look I'm holding some kinda liquid. If its some type of water, It'll cure a sore throat." forgeting all about the drink that made Farore and Nayru disappear, she drank it all, and in a poof, shes gone.

* * *

"WAAAAAAAH! WHAT HAPPENED! NAYRU,FARORE! WHERE ARE YOUU?"screamed Din.

Din wiggled and rolled until she rolled to the shore.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"yelled Din,"WAAATEERR!"

Din opened her eyes and jolted back up.  
She was soaking wet with drops dripping from her hair.

"Shut up Din. I think you're overexcited today..Did you drink?"

"...Who are you and no I didnt drink beer...much." replied Din.

The green figure popped up from behind the tree.

"Farore? What were you doing there?"asked Din puzzledly.

"Hiding from your screams." replied Farore with a smirk.

"Hi!" smiled Nayru also coming out from the direction Farore came from.

"Nay!"yelled Din," So you're all ok?"

"Yup" replied Nayru.

"Um Nay.." asked Din.

"What?"

"where are we.."

"uh..."

"WHAT? I THOUGHT U WERE THE SMART ONE!"

"I AM BUT ALL I SEE IS THAT WE'RE IN THIS** INCREADIBLELY** SMALL ISLAND WITH A COCONUT TREE IN THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE!"

"Hey guys.." cutted Farore."I see a pretty boat with a weird boy in it.. Who is he?"

"Hm?" Nayru walked to step closer to the shore, and then stared at the figure wide-eyed."Oh my gawd"

"What?" asked farore and Din in unision.

"That is Link..the hero of the winds.. and we're in...uhhh.."

"The 100-years-later-hyrule?" asked Farore with a sweet smile.

"Yeah sure"

"So..my brain says.. we drank a bottle of green slimey thing and then we got teleported to 100-years-later-hyrule and we're in an Island thingy with the same figures as the three statues of the triangle island...right?"whispered Din.

"...Yes" said Farore and Nayru in unision while staring at Din.

"...oh"said Din.

_whew_ thought Nayru and Farore...unisonly O.o

_ I thought she would scream again_

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**"Sceamed Din at the top of her lungs.

aww man

* * *

So how was it? Does it suck? well I'll get influence to type more if I get more reviews lol. I cant write for dust :D

this is thier desciption.

Nayru- Long cerulean hair that goes down to her ankles. A blue sleevless dress and blue eyes

Farore- Two long green and messy pig-tails. A green tanktop and a dark green skirt. and green eyes

Din-A redsleeveless shirt with dark red pants. A high red ponytail that rolls down to her back and red eyes.

thanks and please review :D


End file.
